Why Did You Leave?
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Shawn thinks Juliet went to Italy with Declan so he gets back together with Abigail and they go to Mexico, after she cheats he heads back to Santa Barbra and he finds out he may have ruined everything.. or did he? I didn't put to much Abigail in the story cause I'm not a fan of her a Shawn together. Shules forever!


*This story takes place between "One, Maybe Two, Ways Out" and "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part".

Shawn sat in the Psych office throwing a ball up in the air and catching it when Gus stormed in with a worried look on his face.

"Shawn, why are you not answering your phone?"

"I didn't feel like talking right now."

"What's going on?"

"Juliet left to Italy with Declan."

"Who told you that?"

"McNabb told me Jules got her passport and left today."

"I'm so sorry Shawn."

"It's fine, I really just need some time alone."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." Gus left the office and Shawn grabbed his jacket and keys and left. He drove to a apartment building and buzzed one of the rooms.

"Who is it?" A voice over the intercom asked.

"Hey Abigail, it's Shawn. I wanted to know if we could talk, if it's okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'll buzz you up." He walked upstairs and to her room. She opened the door just as he got there and gave him a hug. "Come in." He walked in. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm quitting psych and you told me if I even quit to give you a call."

"Shawn I'm leaving to Mexico tomorrow, and I'll be staying there two years to teach."

"Oh." Shawn said with disappointment.

"You can come with me, if you'd like. I could use a friendly face there."

"Okay, I'll come."

The next day Shawn packed his stuff and brought it to Abigail's. He didn't want to tell anyone he was leaving cause they would just try to talk him out of it so he left Gus a note saying he would be back in two years.

_**One year and seven months later... **_

Shawn sat at his dinning room table at his house in Mexico, Abigail walked in the house and looked at him.

"Where were you?" Shawn asked her.

"I was tutoring, you know that."

"That's funny cause David went to see a movie today and went to see a movie today and I got a call saying my wife was there with another man."

"Shawn, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm the idiot for not seeing the signs earlier."

"Your not an idiot Shawn." She said grabbing his hand.

"Don't touch me, I'll have the divorce papers sent to you." He got up and began to leave.

"Shawn, where are you going?"

"Home."

"This is your home."

"Not anymore, my home is back in Santa Barbra now." He grabbed his suitcase and stormed out.

He hit a bar then went to the airport and got on a plane to Santa Barbra. When he got there he got a hotel room, he woke with a terrible hang over. He showed and got dressed, he decided to go see Gus wondering whether he would be happy to see him or pissed at him for leaving. When he got to his place he knocked and a women answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, is Gus here?" Shawn asked confused.

"No sorry, you must have the wrong address."

"Okay, thank you." He walked back outside and went to the psych office, it was closed down and had no new residents. He decided there was only one way to find out where he lived now, go to the police station. When he got there he saw Lassiter sitting at his desk but Jules wasn't at her's. He walked over to him.

"Can I help you sir?" Lassiter asked not noticing it was Shawn cause he looked way different, he was buffer and his hair was layered down instead of spiked up and he had sunglasses on being he had a hangover and it was so damn bright out.

"Yes, I'm looking for the address for a Burton Guster." Shawn said in a fake deep voice.

"Can I ask why you need it?"

"Cause I want to go there and kidnap him." Lassie looked up noticing it was Shawn.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"Where the hell were you?" He asked and chief Vick interrupted.

"Lassiter, this is no time for visitor's."

"So I'm a visitor now?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" She asked while hugging him.

"It's a long story." Shawn said and Lassiter noticed the wedding ring on Shawn's finger.

"Spencer, are you married?" Lassiter asked.

"Not anymore, I just can't get this damn thing off." He said looking at his ring.

"What's going on here? Juliet asked walking over to them.

"They are having a party, I'm just here to get an address."

"Shawn?"

"Alright guys I get it, you know my name. Now can I get that address?"

"O'Hara can you get him the address he wants." Vick asked.

"Yes ma'am." Juliet and Shawn walked over to her desk.

"Where were you?" Juliet asked.

"Is that the only thing anyone can say anymore?" Shawn joked.

"Shawn stop making jokes and answer my question."

"I need Gus' address."

"Fine." She wrote his address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Can we talk later?"

"Maybe." He said and walked out of the police station. When he got to Gus' he knocked at his door and he answered.

"Your back five months early." Gus said and hugged him.

"You aren't mad at me for leaving?"

"At first I was pissed at you for leaving but then I missed you and all my anger turned to sadness."

"I'm so sorry Gus, I should have never left like that."

"Well your back now so come in and tell me everything." Gus demanded and Shawn walked in and sat on his couch.

"Why'd you move?" Shawn asked.

"Cause I knew I would need a extra room for you to stay in when you got back till you found a new place."

"Thanks buddy." He fist bumped him and Gus noticed the ring.

"Are you married?"

"Yeah, but not for long."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"When I left I went to Mexico with Abigail. We got a little house and after eight months we were engaged and then three months later we were married."

"And why are you getting a divorce?"

"My buddy tole me he saw her with another man and it turned out to be true so I got on a plane and left."

"How long you been in town?"

"Since this morning."

"You just found out she was cheating on you?"

"Yeah."

"Shawn I'm so sorry, but I'm really glad you are back. Wait, how did you get my address?"

"I went to the police station, I also had a quick reunion with Lassie, Jules and Vick."

"So did you tell them where you were?"

"No, I got the address and left."

"So Jules and you didn't talk?"

"Barley."

"Alright I know you are going to hate hearing this but three days after you left Jules cam back to town an it turns out she wasn't in Italy with Declan, her and Lassiter were in Canada transferring Pierre to the US prison. She broke up with Declan to be with you." Shawn was speechless and just sat there staring into space for several minutes.

"So she broke up with him to be with me and I leave with another girl to Mexico. Perfect."

"She was really upset, you could tell how much she missed you. Maybe even more then I missed you.

"I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"No, you can still get Juliet."

"She wanted to be with me over two years ago, she probably is over me now."

"You never got over her, what makes you so sure she got over you?"

"I don't know what to think Gus, I really just wan to sleep."

"Okay, we can talk more later. Follow me, I'll show you your room." Gus said and Shawn followed him.

"This room is really nice Gus, I might never leave." Shawn joked.

"You can stay as long as you want, it will be cool being roommates."

"Thanks for being so understanding buddy."

"No problem, what are best friends for? Now get some sleep we got a lot of catching up to do."

Gus left the room and Shawn changed into just his boxers to sleep in then climbed in bed. He fell asleep shortly and was awaking by a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said thinking it was Gus but Jules walked in.

"Where were you Shawn?!" Juliet yelled.

"Mexico."

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?" Juliet was still yelling but starting to cry at the same time.

"Jules, don't cry please." He said walking over to her.

"Answer the question Shawn, Why'd you leave?" Shawn was speechless. "Why?!"

"Cause I thought you went to Italy with Declan and I couldn't stand seeing you with him, it hurt me so much not being with you. Every time he kissed you I wanted to die and there was no way I was going to stay here when I couldn't be with you so I left." Juliet had tears running down her face and she didn't know what to say. She began kissing him, at first he didn't react but soon after he kissed back. Still kissing her he closed the door and pinned her up to it, their hands locked and Juliet stopped kissing him and looked at his hand.

"Oh my god, your married?!" She asked pushing him away from her.

"I'm getting divorced,Abigail cheated on me."

"You married Abigail?"

"I thought if I went back to Abigail I wouldn't think about you all the time."

"Did it work?"

"No, maybe that's why she cheated on me cause I always wished she was you."

"That's still no reason to cheat Shawn." She said rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, I really wanted to get this ring off but it won't budge."

"Here." She grabbed his hand and walked him out to the kitchen, she turned the sink on and put his hand under it then pulled the ring off and set it on the counter.

"Thanks." He said and ran his finger over the one that used to have the ring on it.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me you will never leave me again?"

"Jules I promise you that I will never ever leave you again." He pulled her in for a kiss, they were interrupted by Gus clearing his throat.

"Sorry I was just coming to make a sandwich, you two want one?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, and maybe after we can watch a movie or something?" Shawn asked.

"Alright, it will be like our reunion party." Juliet said.

When they were done eating they all got on the couch and started watching a movie, after a while Juliet fell asleep on Shawn's shoulder.

"I told you she wasn't over you." Gus said with a smile.

"Yeah, I really missed both of you."

"We missed you too, now you should bring her to bed and get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." He said and picked up Jules and brought her to his room and set her on his bed. He got in the bed next to her and she opened her eyes.

"You don't know how many nights I wished you were laying next to me." Juliet said.

"I felt the same way, but it doesn't matter anymore cause were together now and I'll never let you go."

"Night Shawn." She leaned in and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Night Jules."

-I read though this story and I don't think it turned out as good as I wanted it to but hope someone likes it. Please review :)


End file.
